


Victory of The Stars

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, For a Friend, Sparring, Swearing, Takes place before the Mortal Kombat Tournerment, Young Johnny Cage, Young Sonya Blade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: Shortly after Sonya and Johnny, among other martial artists were summoned from Earthrealm to fight against otherworldly beings to the death from other realms, sexual tension grows between the two teammates as well as other emotions.
Relationships: Sonya Blade/Johnny Cage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Victory of The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. This is my first Sonya Blade/Johnny Cage fanfic. I've written it for a close Facebook friend of mine. I'm very fucking proud of this fanfic too. I'll have the sequel, which I was also asked to write by the same FB friend to write this one, written and posted soon. Now on with the story.

xxx-Undisclosed location-11:00 PM-July, 12th, 1992-xxx

xxxxxx

Sonya was busy lifting weights when she heard the door to the empty gym open. She had an idea of who it was, but she didn't want anything to do with him right now. If ever. She'd only met him four days ago when they'd all been summoned by the God of Thunder, Raiden for the newest Mortal Kombat tournament, but she already had a firm opinion about him.

He was an asshole.

He smirked at her as he walked over to her and Sonya wanted to knock it off his face. He stopped just a few feet away from her.

"What the hell do you want, Cage? Want me to kick your ass- again?"

He held his hands up in surrender. It didn't work: she was still pissed at him. He chuckled uncomfortably. He should have just kept his mouth shut, but no, he had to say something. To say that he fucked up was an understatement of the century.

"Hey. Look, about earlier. I was trying to be smooth and I ended up putting my foot in my mouth. Or rather your fist in my face." When she said nothing, he laughed awkwardly and continued, "I just came to apologize. Sonya, I'm sorry. Really. I was being an ass. If you want, we can spar and you can knock me on my ass. Again." He waited for her to reply, but she just kept working out, grunting at the exertion. Obviously taking her silence as a refusal, he started to walk away when she finally stopped and he turned around to face her.

"Fine. On one condition; you keep those stupid-ass pickup lines to yourself. Just let me towel myself off. Can you grab two quarterstaffs and a practice mat from that rack over there to your left? I want to kick your ass, not accidentally put you in a coma or kill you." She got off the weight bench, grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off of herself as Johnny went to grab what she asked for.

It took him a few minutes, but he brought what she had asked for to the center of the gym. She grabbed a bottle of water for herself, took a drink, and set it on the weight bench she'd been using.

He stepped onto the mat with both quarterstaffs. Once Sonya made her way over, he threw one to her that she caught easily and they settled into their stances. They started circling each other, both watching with wary eyes to try and see where the first strike would come from.

Making the first move, Sonya swung her staff at an angle and Johnny stepped to the right, parrying her staff with his own, the wood colliding with a resounding crack that echoed through the gym.

Neither of them flinched at the sound.

For several minutes, they exchanged blows, hit and feinted, the sound of the staves hitting pounding like a heartbeat. With a lunge, she finally got the upper hand on him and brought her staff down with brutal force. With a terrible crack, both of their quarterstaffs broke. Breathing hard and eyes locked, they threw the pieces to the ground.

He rushed towards her, catching her off guard and knocking them both to the mat. She quickly pushed him off and they both scrambled back to their feet.

"I told you I was faster." Johnny smirked. 

Sonya glared and delivered three calculated punches, all meant to be blocked. He did. He did not block her kick, which hit him square in the chest and knocked him on his ass.

"Wasn't fast enough to stop that. I win." Sonya smirked.

"Yeah, but did you have to kick me so hard?" He coughed. He pouted as he sat up and rubbed his chest. 

"Are you fucking serious, right now? I'm dealing with a child." Sonya sighed, but with no real malice, and reached a hand out to him. He grabbed it and she pulled him back up to his feet.

Sonya walked over to the towels and water bottles and grabbed one of each for herself and Johnny.

He smiled when she returned and held them out in offer.

"I accept your apology. I'll see you tomorrow if you want to spar again." She turned to go and get a shower. Just before she left the gym, she heard him call out from behind.

"You mean getting my ass handed to me on a golden blonde platter? Sounds great! Same time, same place?"

Asshole, she thought, just a little fondly this time. "Johnny, keep the stupid-ass pickup lines to yourself, remember!"

"Same time, same place?!" he called again.

She let him suffer, because he deserved it, waited until she was almost out of hearing, then smiled. "Same time, same place!"

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: And that's the end of this first chapter. The second and final chapter should be written and posted soon, which will most likely be in a few days. And after that, I'll start writing the outline for the fourth and final chapter of Love & Zombies. There will also be a sequel to Love & Zombies, it will be titled Love & Zombies II. I will actually write an outline for that fanfic before I post any chapters because so much will be happening in it, not too mention that it be longer than the first fanfic ended up being. I also plan to write two more sequels and making it into a full-fledged series. Well, anyway, it's almost four in the fucking morning and I need to go to sleep. Thank y'all for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. Until next time.e.


End file.
